Weakness
by YukiOnnaOfWinter
Summary: Harry Potter knew that Voldemort had one weakness; the Horcruxes. Dumbledore knew that Tom had two. Harry gets sent back in time. Harry discovers Tom's other weakness. Slash. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Weakness

Summary:

Harry Potter knew that Voldemort had one weakness; The Horcruxes. Dumbledore knew that Tom had two.

**A/N. This will be my first multi chapter fan fiction. Please tell me how to improve and enjoy.**

**Rated T**

**P.S Could someone please PM me the names of the Slytherins in 1943's Hogwarts? I need to know who would be a death eater then.**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 1: Down the rabbit hole.

At 11pm sat behind his desk, Dumbledore was debating with himself. He couldn't decide whether or not to reveal Voldemort's second weakness; he wasn't sure how much difference it would make anyway. Harry was doing well collecting the Horcruxes but any information regarding Voldemort (Or Tom as Dumbledore had known him) could dramatically tip the balance in the favour of the light. He wasn't certain that this information would be useful in any way; he could be dead, dark or uninterested in helping. On the other hand the risks of this going wrong were probably worth it.

Harry was confused, he had been told to visit Dumbledore's office but had yet to discover why. The elderly headmaster appeared to be in deep thought about something. _Maybe he has found another Horcrux _thought Harry with building trepidation. Horcrux hunting was highly dangerous and scary but Harry had to do what he could as the boy who lived. Dumbledore hadn't even verbally acknowledged that Harry was sitting there, which made Harry's stomach roll with the implications. He sat behind his desk, staring at nothing, and occasionally glancing up as though he was going to talk but he hadn't yet. Dumbledore was wearing dark navy blue formal robes which created an aura of seriousness and dread around the elderly man. Harry eventually grew tired of waiting (he had been summoned from his bed for this meeting) and, as his nature as a Gryffindor would suggest, spoke up.

"Headmaster, why am I here? Is it a Horcrux again?" Harry finally asked after a few minutes sat in complete silence. "No Harry my dear boy, not another Horcrux but something important to the war again Voldemort none the less." Dumbledore had made up his mind. _If this works Harry might just have a chance at beating Tom. _

"Have you ever heard of a student called Harrison Porter? He was one of my students in 1943 and as I understand he was very close to Voldemort during his sixth year." _…Although that was Harrison's first and only year attending Hogwarts._

Most people believed Voldemort to be heartless but Dumbledore knew not to make such assumptions. He himself had witnessed as the relationship between Harrison and Tom grew until the end of Tom's sixth year at Hogwarts, when Harrison got off the train at Kings cross station and never returned. Tom had been at Hogwarts all that summer though, which meant that he couldn't have killed Harrison even if Dumbledore believed that he was responsible for the opening of the chamber.

"No headmaster, I can't say that I have. Why? How do mean that he was close to Voldemort?" Ah, so Harry had picked up on that. "I mean, Harry, is that Voldemort may have once loved someone and if they still live perhaps they may be willing to aid us." He paused to allow thought. "When Harrison had been my student he did not seem partial to the dark arts and if that hasn't changed it may just be what the light needs to help win against Tom."

"Voldemort…loved someone? Headmaster, even if that were true then would it even matter. If Voldemort has split his soul he probably wouldn't care, would he?" Harry felt confused by this. If Voldemort could love then it made him more human. It also meant that it would be harder for Harry to kill him, he wasn't sure if he could murder someone with a soul.

"I think it would be best if you witnessed this yourself." Dumbledore walked over to the wall where a pensive was waiting to be used. He placed his wand to his temple and carefully extracted the necessary memories before waiting patiently for them to be absorbed into the pensive. "Please come here Harry. These are all of my memories of Harrison Porter. I believe that if you view them, you might be able to understand Tom and maybe then we can end this war."

Harry walked cautiously to the pensive and held the edge with both hands clasped tightly. "Are you sure this is a good idea Headmaster? Won't seeing Voldemort as able to love make him harder to kill? I don't think I can kill someone who has loved, felt pain, who might still be human." Harry peered into the swirling liquid watching the memories swim. Dumbledore was slow to answer and when he did he chose his words carefully. "I know you aren't a killer Harry and it is your choice to watch the memories. If you believe they can be of use to us it is likely they will be but I do not think it wise to ignore them."

Harry sighed. "I suppose…if it helps." He didn't wait for Dumbledore to answer preferring to just get on with it. Harry slowly lowered his head into the pensive and gasped as the memory pulled him in.

There was a pulling sensation in his navel; it was similar to travel be apparition or port key at first but gradually grew stronger. Harry felt the very fabric of his being torn apart and reassembled as he fell down a seemingly endless path. He found himself comparing his experience to a muggle book he had read once- Alice in wonderland- as he accelerated down the rabbit hole created by the pensive. He was painfully aware of every cell in his body burning as his soul was pulled mercilessly towards its destination.

* * *

**A/N There you have it, the first instalment of Weakness. Please leave a review if you like this and would like me to continue. Also I could really use those names… Thanks for reading! :)**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	2. Chapter 2: Curiouser and curiouser

Chapter 2: Curiouser and curiouser.

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

"Parseltongue" speech

Parseltongue thoughts

**A/N Chapter 2 here! Hopefully this is a bit better written than chapter 1. On with it then! **

**Enjoy! P.s I still need those names so anyone that could help me out? Please! **

**I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry if the facts don't fully match up; I'm doing this mostly from memory.**

It was too bright, too loud and everything hurt, Harry had only just regained consciousness and he felt as if his senses were under attack. His glasses were missing and any attempt at locating them had failed so far. He could feel sharp sticks biting into his back through his thin pyjamas. _I'm in a forest and it's daytime but it was late at night just minutes ago._ He must have been unconscious for a long time but if that was the case then why had no one come looking for him? Harry opened his eyes slowly so that they would adjust to the light then he tried to sit up. Pain erupted hard and unforgiving in his upper left arm, shoulder and ribs, gasping he collapsed in a spasm of intense pain. Letting out a pitiful cry he managed to turn his head in order to examine his surroundings. It appeared to be early winter or late autumn, if Harry didn't know better he would say it was the beginning of the school year but it was early spring! He could see the edge of the forbidden forest behind him and knew that he must be about three metres from the edge. Looking further Harry could make out the blurry form of Hogwarts School and beyond that a mass of colour that could only be the quidditch field. The only problem was he couldn't quite figure out how he got there_. I remember being in Dumbledore's office and talking about…_ Harry frowned_…Something. Then I looked into a pensive and…the pensive! It must have sucked me in but, why am I at the forbidden forest_? Harry winced as pain flashed through his head; viewing memories had never hurt him before. Only, this didn't feel like a memory: everything felt too real and Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. _Not a memory then. So what?_

Suddenly, Harry could hear panicked footsteps heading towards where he lay. He tried to turn his head but he couldn't get the right angle to see who it was. Harry slowly closed his eyes while he waited for the person to come closer. Harry wondered briefly if it was Ron and Hermione but soon realised that it could be anyone. The footsteps were next to his head now and a shadow crossed his face. Opening his eyes Harry was met with a sight that both confused and panicked him, it was Voldemort. No, not Voldemort, this was Tom Riddle plus he appeared to be around sixteen years old. _It's his sixth year then, when he opens the chamber._ Even if Voldemort had found a way to reverse aging Harry doubted that he would want to be a teenager again. _So, I'm in the past? The memory must have worked but it was Dumbledore's memory and he's looking right at me. If it's the start of his sixth year does that mean that he hasn't killed anyone yet? _Unfortunately none of these revelations racing through his brain managed to decrease his fear, which meant that Harry was currently scrambling away from the somehow young dark lord as fast as his injuries would allow.

"Hey!" A sudden shout from in front of Harry stopped him in his tracks as well as leaving him trembling both from pain and fear. "Who are you? What's your name? How did you get onto Hogwarts grounds?" Tom paused in his questioning as something occurred to him. _This could be one of Gellert Gringdelwald's spies; he probably isn't a student here because I don't recognise him. He could be a Hufflepuff though. That might explain why he's so scared of me. _Tom was interrupted in his musings by the boy in question who appeared to have gathered his courage. "Who are you? " Harry asked deciding that this couldn't be Tom Riddle future dark lord. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hogwarts sixth year Slytherin student and you are?" "Oh." That was all that the boy managed to say before he passed out from the shock and pain which he was experiencing in spades. _Defiantly a Hufflepuff. _Tom thought before he picked up the surprisingly light boy and left the forest to seek out a professor.

The Hogwarts hospital wing was empty of patients except for one Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, Headmaster Dippet, Nurse Pomfrey, and Professor Albus Dumbledore (much to Tom's annoyance). _So much for questioning the boy before any of the professors could. _He thought leaning on the opposite wall to where the boy was lying unconscious. "The boy is waking up!" Exclaimed Headmaster Dippet loudly before anyone else noticed this. Nurse Pomfrey quickly sprang toward the bedside; she pushed everyone back away from the bed in order to give her patient more room and to allow her more space for examinations. Upon first seeing to the boys injuries she had discovered that he had sprained his upper left arm and bruised three of the ribs on his right side and two on his left. As far as she could tell there was no other damage but if he had a head injury it would not become apparent until she could talk with him.

The first thing Harry became aware of was the smell of anti-septic like the hospital wing at Hogwarts. _Merlin, it was just a dream._ Harry opened his eyes slowly fully expecting to see the faces of his friends and Dumbledore staring down at him in worry. He was only half right. The hospital wing looked almost the same but a few of the beds are in different positions, the heavy winter quilts are still in use and most importantly the people defiantly weren't who Harry was expecting. _But that's the old headmaster Dippet! The nurse looks similar to Madame Pomfrey but isn't, Tom Riddle is here and most importantly when did Dumbledore get so young? _

Harry was vaguely aware that through his shock the nurse was talking to him. "Hello dear, are you okay? I've checked your injuries but I'll need to ask you a few questions. Can you hear me?" She finished warily. The boy state of obvious confusion worried her and she felt her unease grow when she realised that she had never seen him before although his previous scars would suggest that he had been treated for severe wounds before. There were multiple signs of malnourishment and abuse present when she checked as she remembered this fact her frown seemed to deepen.

The question finally registered in Harry's mind and he hurriedly answered, "Oh! Yes I can hear you. I'm sorry but who are you?" Madame Pomfrey replied with a question, unnerved. "Me? My name is Madame Pomfrey. I'm a nurse here." _If he was a Hogwarts student he would know this, or maybe he really has damaged his head. _"Does your head hurt?" A voice from the other side of the room inquired suddenly. The professors and nurse jumped, they had forgotten that Mr Riddle was present. "Ah Mr Riddle, I'm sure you can leave now. Thank you for bringing this boy in but you are no longer needed." _Dumbledore is trying to get rid of me. Why? Does he know who this boy is? _

"Albus, it would be best if he stayed don't you think? He did find the boy after all!" Headmaster Dippet spoke loudly as he gestured Tom over to them. Madame Pomfrey had begun her questioning of Harry and after examining his head concluded that there was no serious damage. "His head is uninjured Headmaster. He just needs to stay here overnight while his ribs heal then he should be fine." Pomfrey recommended. The headmaster seemed to accept this but soon realised that in the confusion of the boys arrival he hadn't asked his name. "What is your name young man?" _Maybe this will tell me if he's one of my students. It would be horribly embarrassing to have forgotten one._

Harry's thoughts raced. I can't give my real name if I really am in the past. Think! Think! "Um…my name is…Harry…son…Porter. Harrison Porter." _Damn, where have I heard that name before? Please don't be another student here! _"Mr Porter, do you know how you got to Hogwarts?"

**A/N There's chapter 2! Yay two updates at once! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to do so : ) Until next time.**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	3. We're all mad here -Part 1

Chapter 3: We're all mad here. Part 1

**A/N Hello again! Enjoy!**

**From now on Harry Potter will be Harrison Porter.**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

They didn't question Harrison on his (admittedly weak) backstory. He described himself as an orphan from a little known wizarding family that had home-schooled him up until sixth year education. Harry Potter had been in fifth year but he decided being close to Voldemort _Tom Riddle _might be better for the light. His parents had been killed by Dark wizards-true enough-and he had made his way to Hogwarts using a portkey before he was killed as well but not before he was injured; thus accounting for his pyjamas and injuries. Unfortunately or fortunately as the case may be, the school could neither deny nor verify this due to Gringdelwald's attacks.

After Harrison had finished his brief explanation it was decided that he would attend Hogwarts at a sixth year level until the war was over, then he could decide to stay or go to relatives who were "in hiding" until it was safe. Dumbledore was of course suspicious; he thought that he knew of all light families and the name Porter wasn't familiar.

Next was sorting. Harry may have been a Gryffindor but in this time he was determined to complete his self-appointed task, even if it meant that he had to become a Slytherin. The hat was the same as he remembered (if a little less crinkled with age) and it was brought to the hospital ward. No stool or tables lined with expectant faces; just Headmaster Dippet, Tom Riddle, Harrison Porter, and Professor Dumbledore. It was actually kind of disappointing and mundane.

Harrison was now a Slytherin, as expected the Sorting Hat had given him a choice between the lions or the snakes. It was somewhat laughable; Harry Potter had hated the slimy Slytherins but Harrison is now one himself.

Tom Riddle was not amused. That…Hufflepuff was polluting the noble house of Salazar Slytherin! Tom didn't trust him in the slightest; Porter's story was weak at best and his injuries had not been consistent with an attack of the nature he was describing. In short Harrison Porter appeared to be a fraud.

Tom never voiced this however. It wouldn't do any good to set himself against Porter if his story did check out. So, he took Porter to the Slytherin common room then showed him his room. Porter knew his way around the school perfectly, as if he had been attending for years, but when he reached the common room he seemed lost. Tom decided not to dwell on it, he would receive his answers tomorrow.

**A/N This is ridiculously short but I don't have much time today and I wanted to get his next chapter out. I'll call it Chapter 3 Part 1.**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	4. We're all mad here -Part 2

**Chapter 3: We're all mad here Part 2.**

**A/N Sorry about his being in two parts. I'm too lazy to try and think of family trees and it'll probably get to be too much (this was only going to be around 6 chapters and I'm nowhere near the main storyline yet) so they'll be a few time skips. Hopefully, this will be good. Enjoy : ) **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"Parseltongue" speech

Parseltongue thoughts

The next morning Harrison was the first one of his dorm mates awake. The other Slytherins had been in bed by the time he had arrived last night so it was only now that he could observe them. They were somewhat familiar to him, he had witnessed other memories of Dumbledore's before, but seeing them now made the whole back in time situation that much realer. As Harrison looked around the dorm he noticed how quiet it was. In Gryffindor tower the wind would be ramming against the walls threatening to knock it down and send it inhabitants to an early grave. The Slytherin dorms weren't like that; the room was quiet except for the sounds of breathing and shifting. It was darker here too- there was no moonlight underground- so dark that Harrison was wondering whether it was midday or midnight. A quick tempus told him that it was five am; the others would be awake soon and, as he hadn't been formally introduced, Harrison rapidly got dressed and moved down into the common room.

A week later Tom could be found pacing angrily back and forth across the common room, which was empty of the other Slytherins who had cleared out upon seeing his face, everyone knew not to mess with him now. The focus of his thoughts was that newest 'Slytherin' Harrison Porter. He excelled in Charms, defence e against the dark arts, and even muggle studies for Salazar's sake! All of Tom's followers gravitated towards the boy even though he showed no signs of knowing dark magic and his family history was weak at best. Just yesterday Malfoy had even suggested Tom invite him to join his followers! As Tom contemplated this the opening to the room opened and in stepped Porter, he had been having a friendly conversation with Nott but when he saw Tom his happy expression melted and he glared. Tom had no idea why Porter hated him, he didn't think that the younger boy knew about his 'club', but not to be outdone he sneered back and left the room (rather childishly) to go to his first class.

Harrison felt complete frustration with his situation. He needed Tom to trust him if he was going to get close enough to kill Tom without anyone suspecting him. The entire fate of the world rested on this (nothing new) but if he succeeded then his parents, Sirius, Cedric and countless others may be alive; he would have the family that he had always wanted! Tom just wasn't cooperating! Every time Harrison entered the room Tom left, even if he was busy. There was just no getting through to him.

_Stupid stubborn Slytherins! _Harrison was tired of them all. It was a clear night and Harrison found himself missing his life as Harry, he wanted to go home and forget this whole war but unfortunately he wouldn't have a home unless he did this. On the other hand, the only true home he had ever known was Hogwarts. He needed to think, so he went up to the astronomy tower that night.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought it would be empty here." Harrison noticed the figure sat at the window as he walked into the room. "No it's fine. I was jus…Porter." The other boys tone changed dramatically and Harrison realised that he was talking to Tom Riddle. "Riddle." A pause. "What are you doing here?"

Tom was tired. He had a headache and it was too cold in the Slytherin dorms. He couldn't say this of course, it would ruin his reputation as the untouchable Slytherin ruler. "I'm stargazing for extra credit." There. Now Porter might actually leave.

"No, I don't think so. You don't even have a telescope set up. What are you really up to?" Salazar couldn't the boy just give up and leave already!

"Nothing." Tom stressed the word angrily. "Now, would you just _leave_?" Tom attempted to look fierce but all Harrison saw was a disgruntled kitten who looked too tired to fight. "I don't think I will." Tom was surprised by this. "Well, why not?" "Because I think it's time we…buried the hatchet so to say." _Buried the hatchet? _Harrison thought that this was the perfect opportunity, if he could get Tom to open up top him it would be that much easier to kill him when the time came; he put on an honest expression and walked slowly towards the older boy.

"We can start by you telling me why you're here, really." Tom still looked confused. _He's kind of cute when he's…Wait. What am I thinking? _"Fine Porter, if you must know, I am here because it was quiet." Harrison seemed to miss the point entirely and smiled at him. "I thought so too. It's nice." "It was nice." Tom replied already tired of the boy. What could his followers possibly see in Harrison Porter? "But." _Oh great, why won't he just leave? _"It's nicer when you're with someone, sometimes. You look lonely up here by yourself." Harrison leaned closer and smirked. "Are you lonely Tom? All those followers and not one friend." He leaned back then held out his hand. "We should start over I think. Hello, my name is Harrison Porter. What's yours?" "Will it get you to go?" Harrison just kept smiling, so Tom decided that was a maybe, he clearly wouldn't leave until Tom participated in this ridiculous event. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. The pleasure is all mine." He shook Harrison's offered hand.

**A/N There! Part 2 of Chapter 3 done : ) Hopefully the plot will move long a little faster now. Thanks for reading!**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	5. Chapter 4: Painting The Roses Red

**Chapter 4: Painting the roses red**

**A/N So this is maybe going to be about six chapters long. I really had the idea for the sequel before I thought about the set up so that's why I wanted it to be short. (Also this is my first multi chaptered fic). The plot is now beginning! Enjoy! Yay! It's my birthday!**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_Parseltongue thoughts_

"Parseltongue speech"

**There has been a time jump!**

**Chapter 4: Painting the roses red**

Over the next few months Tom and Harrison managed to form a tentative friendship. Tom sill didn't trust Harrison and he was still destined to become a dark lord but despite this they regularly ate together in the great hall, studied in the library and helped each other with their homework. Harrison leant about Tom life at the orphanage and his feelings regarding his family but Tom couldn't get more than basic facts about Harrison. The other Slytherins had been confused; Harrison wasn't in their club, he hadn't stopped caring about muggle rights, and nothing dramatic had happened to change Tom's mind; they were worried for their friend.

Harrison had begun searching for a way home, he couldn't kill Tom, and it was around Christmas that Tom discovered his research.

Tom and Harrison had permission to remain at Hogwarts during Winter break; Harrison had nowhere else to go anyway. They were spending their days in the library or outside in the school grounds and it was during one of Harrison's library trips that Tom discovered the truth about his new friend.

"What are you doing?" Tom's sudden question startled Harrison and he dropped the book that he had been reading at Tom's feet. Tom picked the book up reading the cover as he did. _Time travel and reversing its effects? Why would Harrison be reading a book like this? _ Harrison could almost see Tom thoughts racing towards the correct assumption that Harrison would never let him know.

"It's just some extra credit work."

"Which lesson, which teacher? This isn't even on the sixth year curriculum Harrison and there is no extra credit." _What is he hidi…unless?_ _Time travel._

"Harrison? Are you from the past?" It would explain a lot; his sudden appearance, his unclear past and missing family. _That must be it. Who is he? _Tom made a weak excuse and left the library in a rush leaving Harrison behind. Tom had to think about this.

Back in the school's library Harrison was panicking, his thoughts were racing at one hundred miles an hour. If Tom went to a teacher Harrison might get sent to the ministry and then he would never get home. Did he even want to go home? What about Tom? Little did Harrison know that Tom was having very similar thoughts in the dorm at the other end of the school.

I don't want to go home.

I don't want Harrison to go home.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Sorry this is so short but at least the plot is moving along. Review if you want! Bye!**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter **


	6. Chapter 5: Twinkle Twinkle little bat

**Chapter 5: Twinkle twinkle little bat**

**A/N Only a couple chapters left! I want to have this finished by the 1****st**** of August as I'm going on holiday then and I won't have my laptop. I'm trying to improve my writing style so any tips would be good. Considering how short the chapters have been this one is slightly longer. **

**Enjoy!**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_Parseltongue thoughts_

"Parseltongue speech"

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5: Twinkle twinkle little bat.**

_Happy birthday to me _thought Tom sarcastically as he made his way back to the Slytherin dorm rooms. He hated his birthday because it was the day that his weak mother had died giving birth to him. He hated his birthday because his father had never been there. He especially hated his birthday because it was New Year's Eve, everyone else was happy and celebrating but Tom was left to morn on one of the most important holidays of the year.

Tom had been avoiding his friend since his discovery that Harrison must be from the past or the future. He would prefer to think of Harrison as from the past because it meant that he wouldn't be tempted to ask about his own future. He was curious though and he still missed his only friend, who he had to admit hadn't really been just a friend to him, in short, his resolve was breaking. Tom entered the room of requirement to wait out the entirety of his birthday in peace.

Harrison knew it was Tom's birthday; he had gotten Tom a present from Hogsmeade in fact. He also knew that Tom would be sulking somewhere and had spent the majority of today looking for him; he wasn't in the common room or the dorms, he wasn't in the chamber of secrets (had he been Harrison was sure that he'd have a lot of explaining to do), and Harrison didn't think he would go to the forbidden forest (he checked anyway). That only left the room of requirement really.

Entering the room of requirement Harrison noted the comforting layout of the room; the room was coloured a dark green with black rugs and a silver carpet, the walls were plain stone, and there were two chairs facing a lit fireplace but the room was only warm. Harrison noticed that one of the chairs was occupied and whoever it was they appeared to be crying. The figure hadn't noticed Harrison yet and he considered leaving but they suddenly reached down to grab something from the floor and he managed to identify the figure; it was Tom. Harrison made up his mind; he wasn't going to leave his friend (he used the term loosely considering Tom's recent behaviour) alone crying on his birthday.

Tom wasn't crying. _Future dark lords don't cry. _Tom's throat was sore, his eyes hurt and his nose was dripping, but he wasn't crying. Tom reached up and wiped his eyes before he leant over to grab another tissue from the floor, then he froze upon seeing that he wasn't alone.

"H…Harrison?" He hated the way his voice shook. He didn't know how long the other boy had been searching for him but he had a feeling that it and been quite a while, that or he had decided to fight a bush today judging by the leaves in his hair. _He went into the forbidden forest to find me. _Tom didn't know why but his heart gave an unsteady lurch at the thought. Harrison made his way over to the other chair and sat down facing Tom. He slumped back into the large armchair exhausted from running around the grounds.

"Who else would it be? You have no idea how long I've been searching for you, you git."

"Why?" Harrison was shocked. _Does he not think that anyone cares that it's his birthday?_

"Merlin. Are you that dense Tom? It's your birthday! I'm your best friend, even if you haven't been acting like I am, I've been searching for you all day to give you your present! First you weren't in the dorm and then you…" Harrison cut off suddenly when he noticed Tom's eyes.

"Have you been crying?"

"No!" Tom protested a little too quickly for his answer to be convincing. He quickly tried to distract Harrison from his weakness.

"You said something about a present?" Harrison smiled and Tom felt his lips twitch in response. Harrison's smiles were like a cold; highly contagious. He pulled a package out of his bag and handed it over to Tom carefully as if it were an expensive treasure. The package was small and rectangular in shape, it wasn't heavy, and was wrapped in plain brown paper. Harrison watched with baited breath as Tom slowly opened the gift. He was staring at the present as if he had never seen one before and it was with great sadness that Harrison realised he probably hadn't, not one of his own anyway. As far as Harrison could tell none of the other Slytherins knew when Tom's birthday was and it was unlikely that he had received any gifts at the orphanage.

Tom stared in shocked silence at the present as he opened it. He wondered what it could be, nothing too expensive; he knew that Harrison was poor. It was the first present he had received from anyone his entire life and he was feeling overwhelmed. As the last of the plain brown wrapping paper fell away Tom could finally see what it was. It was a picture of himself and Harrison in a frame.

Harrison began to worry when Tom did little more than stare at the picture as if it would vanish. The picture had been taken in November on a trip to Hogsmeade, when they were supposed to be in lesson but they used secret passages, although Tom hadn't really wanted to go the day ended up being a lot of fun. Tom and Harrison were smiling and laughing at each other in the picture and Harrison knew that Tom had loved it even though he had said it was stupid.

"I…Thank you." Harrison looked up at Tom and saw a soft smile on his face as he gazed at the image. He felt his heart give an uncomfortable lurch in his chest which he didn't fully understand.

"Anytime Tom." Both boys became aware that they were staring at each other so they quickly looked away.

"Did you want to walk around the grounds?" Harrison had become increasingly aware that the room was suddenly too hot, Tom was too close, and his heart and brain really didn't know how to react to that.

Once they were outside Harrison felt much calmer, conversation came easier to him then. Tom and Harrison sat side by side on a wall. Tom held the gift to his chest as if to protect it from the outside world the whole time. He felt much lighter than he had waking up this morning, it was as if his birthday was happening to someone else, all he cared about was Harrison in that moment. His only friend. His best friend. _The boy I lov…Wait What? Love? I don't love anyone. Dark lords can't love, love is weakness, and love killed my mother._

"Tom?" His heart beat a little faster as he stared into those green eyes.

"Yes Harrison?" Harrison looked very shy suddenly, his eyes flickered down and he started swinging his feet even though he knew that Tom hated it when he did that.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Tom smiled softly and his voice came out quiet to match.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you Harrison." Harrison looked up into Tom's eyes and both boys felt that they were teetering on the edge of something that they couldn't quite comprehend.

"I'm glad." Harrison replied softly leaning in towards the other boy.

"Really glad." He got closer.

"So glad." There was only a breath of space left between them now. Neither boy could say who moved first but when their lips met it seemed as if the world had stopped spinning and both were aware of how right it was.

Neither Harrison nor Tom noticed Dumbledore watching shocked from the castle doors.

**A/N I think that this is a good place to end this chapter. I hope you don't think that their relationship was a bit too rushed, only now do I appreciate how hard it is to get two characters into a position where they can kiss and be witnessed at the same time. Thank you for reading!**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


	7. Chapter 6: It was a curious dream

**Chapter 6: It was a curious dream**

**A/N This should be the last chapter in weakness but I'm hoping that there will be a sequel one day. Please anyone that read this whole story if you could review that would be awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_Parseltongue thoughts_

"Parseltongue speech"

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6: It was a curious dream.**

Dumbledore backed quickly back into the entryway as to stay out of sight. He wondered if this was good or bad. Dumbledore had always sensed a darker power in Tom but he hadn't found this in Harrison. _This could be good for Tom. _Dumbledore decided not to involve himself; instead he would observe the two and see if they were turning dark.

**Time skip**

"I'll miss you." Harrison stood next to the Hogwarts express staring at Tom. He found himself blinking back tears as he stared at the older boy. Tom had permission from Headmaster Dippet to stay at Hogwarts over the summer whereas Harrison was being sent to an orphanage until September when he could return for his seventh year.

"It's only the summer Harrison." Tom smiled reassuringly at Harrison. Being able to stay at Hogwarts meant that Tom would have an opportunity to seek out his Muggle father. Harrison wasn't happy that Tom was so fixated on his parents, so he had pretended to drop the subject. Having the other boy in his life had made him a better person, which meant that he was less inclined to the dark arts that Harrison did not approve of, although he was still angry at his family.

The sound of the train's horn echoed warning the students that the transport would depart soon. Harrison's bags were already on the train and he only had to say goodbye to Tom now.

"I love you." Harrison hissed in Parseltongue, he knew that Tom was uncomfortable with the words but he couldn't help but to say them as if it was their last time together. The two boys hugged quickly (they hadn't announced their relationship even though Tom was certain that Dumbledore knew) and Harrison entered the train. He found a compartment with Malfoy and Nott then settled down for the long journey.

Platform nine and three quarters was as busy as Harrison remembered; families rushed to find their children and the portal through to Kings cross was in constant use. Harrison lined himself up with the wall that would send him through to muggle London and ran forward into the dark.

Pain. Unbearable pain erupted behind him closed eyes and he felt as if he was caught in a tornado. Wild winds ripped at his clothing and he had let go of the trolley, he was falling into nothing and felt as if it would never end.

Harry raised his head out of the pensive feeling as if every part of his aching body was made of lead. Dumbledore's office was as he had left it before his trip into the past and Harry had the feeling that no time had passed. He stepped away from the pensive stumbling towards the armchair in front of the desk.

"Are you quite alright Harry?" Dumbledore's voice sounded worried and Harry lifted his head to look at the man. He looked a lot like his younger self and the only thing that appeared to have changed was his hair colour. _Harry. Yes I suppose I'm Harry again now. After all Harrison lived years ago. _

"Yes Headmaster I'm fine, just a little tired. If I could be excused?" Harry was aware that this would be odd because to Dumbledore he had only just arrived but he didn't care. He missed Tom already and the loss was that much harder to handle when he realised that Tom wanted to kill him.

"Ah yes then. It is rather late. Good night Harry." Harry left the room in a daze. His heart felt heavy in his chest and he resisted the urge to cry at what he had lost. _It's the same. Nothing's changed. _His time in the past didn't seem to have affected the Timeline and although he was grateful that he wasn't waking up in a new world, he couldn't help but to think about the fact that Tom _Voldemort_ was still evil because now Harry really didn't know if he could kill the man.

**A/N The end!**

**Thank you for reading Weakness! I'm hoping that there will be a sequel soon. **

**Review if you liked it and want a sequel maybe?**

**YukiOnnaOfWinter**


End file.
